Dreams of Fields
by BlueMoss
Summary: Dick gets a peek into Tim's dream.


Note: I wrote this scene for a friend's fic. She was nervous about writing Tim and I didn't want her to… just leave him out so I… just wrote Tim scenes for her. Link to full story - www. fanfiction s/8205774/1/ Never_Leave_You_Alone

Note2: A little back story here. Dick is in a coma and his spirit-self is roaming around. Also this is a scene from a chapter she hasn't finished writing yet! It might change a little in her final post. (I own none of these characters!)

* * *

Dick 'leaned' against the doorframe, arms crossed, gazing into the bedroom. Smirking, he observed his younger brother. Tim was sitting at his computer, slumped forward with his head resting half on the keyboard in front of him. The kid was passed out.

Dick let out a silent laugh and strode into the room. He knew that if his body had been solid the action would have woken Tim up, but with him being a ghost and all...

He slowed for a moment and shook his head. No, not a ghost. He couldn't think like that. Looking up he saw that Tim's desk was a mess of files. Tim usually kept his papers so orderly. Dick took a glance around the room and saw that the whole thing was a wreck. Well, a wreck for Tim. There were clothes laying on the floor by the bed with more papers laid out on the messy sheets. He even spied an empty glass and clear plate on the bedside table.

Alfred must be pretty busy to let this slide. Either that or Tim had barred the butler from his room, which was not unheard of.

Dick turned his attention back to his slumbering brother. He walked softly to stand next to him and wondered what he was working on so hard that caused him to work till he passed out. Dick leaned over Tim to see what was on the computer screen, instintively moving to place his hand on the younger man's shoulder. His vision blurred at the touch and he heard a whooshing in his ears. Vertigo hit Dick like a truck as he ripped his hand away and staggered back. He stared at his hand which burned white hot before cooling. Furrowing his brow, he looked back to Tim. The kid's breathing had quickened and his muscles had tensed, like someone had dumped ice water on him, but he didn't wake up. After a few seconds he relaxed.

What was that? Dick had touched people while like this before but that never happened. Curious, he poked Tim gently on the head. This time there was less heat, but more vision blurring, then more vertigo when he pulled away. Tim's breath had hitched at the touch but nothing more.

A thought came to him. He'd read books where ghosts and spirits could get into sleeping people's dreams. What if that's what this was? Excited, Dick placed his hand onto Tim's head. This time there was no heat at all and his vision blurred to white. A light feeling washed over him and suddenly he felt like he was falling.

Wind rushed past him, something he hadn't felt since he woke up outside of his body.

After a few moments Dick saw ground start to rush up to him. He panicked for a moment before he realized that the fall felt unnatural. The wind had stopped and the ground was moving too fast. He landed with a light thud and, after making sure he was actually on the ground, Dick took a look around.

He was standing on a hilly plain that stretched to mountains in the distance. There were a few trees dotted around and the grass came to his knees. The sky was pure white, like a big lamp that wanted him to see everything. Dick was still taking it all in when he heard a shuffling behind him. He turned to see Tim standing about 30 yards away faced away from him.

Dick smiled. It worked! He was in Tim's dream. Which meant he could communicate with him! "Tim!" he yelled, waving his arms to get his brother's attention.

Tim turned at the noise. He didn't say anything, but had a perplexed look on his face. Dick bounded over to him, pulling Tim into a hug.

"Dick? ..But..."

"Isn't this cool Tim? I'm in your dream!" Dick said, still hugging his brother.

"But.." Tim pushed Dick off him and backed up. "You died already." The way Tim said it was almost like it was more to himself than to the man in front of him.

Panic gripped Dicks throat. He was dead? "Wha?"

"Look." Tim pointed to his right. Dick looked to his left at a large pond that definitely wasn't there a few moments ago. The water was dark, black. Floating on it's surface was a corpse. His corpse. Dick stared, slack-jawed at the horrifying sight. Tim's words snapped his head back to look at him. "I watched you drown in that pond a few minutes ago." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Doesn't make sense why you're here though. This hasn't happened before. You all have always stayed dead."

Dick took a moment to process that information. "You all?" He then noticed something to his right. After turning his head to look Dick instantly wished he hadn't. He saw Stephanie on the next hill over. Only she was impaled in the stomach by a wooden pike that was sticking out of the ground. In the tree next to her were the bodies of Tim's fellow Titans, hanging from nooses. Dick squeezed his eyes shut from the sight, only opening them after he had turned back to Tim. "Tim what is going on with this dream?"

Tim looked at him like he should know the answer. "What do you mean? I have this dream almost every time I fall asleep. Everyone I know dies. Sometimes you all kill each other, sometimes I kill you all, or I watch you fail and die from it. Or, like this one, as well as the past few nights, I just stumble upon corpses. The only person I actually have watched die these past few have been you."

Dick was speechless. Why hadn't he told anyone about this? How long had he been having these messed up dreams? And why was Tim talking about it like it wasn't a big deal? "Tim, I... uh. Can I help you?" Dick had no idea what to say to all this.

Tim cocked an eyebrow at him. "No? I mean unless this dream is going to make me watch you die twice, which is weird."

"No. I'm not going anywhere." Dick moved forward to hug Tim again but was stopped by an outstreched arm.

"Rather you not hug me again. Feels cold."

"Tim... How long have you been having these dreams?"

The younger man shrugged. "Can't remember to be honest."

Dick wanted to tell him that he wasn't just another part of the dream. He wanted to talk to his younger brother about was going on outside of all this. But he couldn't, not now. Dick didn't know why Tim was keeping this all a secret, but if he knew that Dick actually knew about these dreams... Dick knew what Tim was capable of, at least without him there to stop him from doing anything stupid. He will play the subconscious for now, but after all this is over Dick will have to deal with this. "How bad to they get?"

Tim's eyes narrowed. Even though he was dreaming he could tell something was off. "Pretty bad. Sometimes I have to kill myself to wake up. Better then slitting your thoat, or stabbing Bruce in the heart. No one even fights back during those dreams, except Damian." After finishing, Tim gasped and coughed heavily, spitting blood. Dick was by his side instantly.

"What. Are you ok?"

Tim slowly got to his knees, gripping his chest. "Heh, yeah. Time to wake up I guess," he hissed out, his face shaping into relief.

Dick heard a loud click before the ground opened up beneath them, swallowing them up with darkness.

The whooshing was back in his ears as he felt the vertigo slam into him in the dark. Slowly, Dick gained his eyesight back. After he felt like he could look around without falling over, he looked for his brother.

Tim was still slouched over the desk, though no longer alseep. He held his head in his hands and was taking slow, shuttery breaths. Dick watched him as he slowly sat up, running a hand through his hair. Suddenly, Tim snapped his head around and glared right at him. Dick jumped. He wasn't expecting that. Wait. Could Tim see him now?

"Tim?" Dick reached a hand out and stepped closer.

No response.

Dick's shoulders fell. After a few more moments of glaring, Tim turned in his chair to look at his doorway. He sighed, standing and, with one last glace in Dick's direction, exited his room.


End file.
